


DARK HUMOR AND 'DARK HUMOR'

by azathioprine



Category: youtube?
Genre: Dark Humor, LGBT, Markiplier - Freeform, Sam Collins - Freeform, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, except its not funny, here come the edgy crybabies who want to make excuses for being bigots, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azathioprine/pseuds/azathioprine
Summary: everyone should know the difference between blatant bigotry and actual dark humor.
Relationships: None
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	DARK HUMOR AND 'DARK HUMOR'

The definition of dark humor in 2020-2021 has been lost and obscured. Dicks and douchebags have been making the justification of 'iTs jUst dArk HumOr gEt oVEr It SnoWflAke' when they are harassing people. The difference between dark humor and 'dark humor' is that dark humor isn't supposed to discriminate against anyone nor use any slurs against anyone. Dark humor can be funny but when you are harassing a minority, it isn't. It also isn't funny when a really serious thing, like Sean's loss of his father, has happened to someone. He never said anyone could joke about it, not even make fucked up memes. The thing about this is people like Markiplier don't mind because it happened long ago and they've already grieved. However, nobody gave Sean the chance to actually recover and he never once said anyone could make horrid jokes about his dad. It isn't for anyone to make fun of. It's disgusting how ignorant these people are. The comment section in Sean's video was really disturbing as people continued to make jokes. Now on to the topic of Sam Collins and lgbt folks like me. Some bitch tiktokers decided to constantly CONSTANTLY make the same jokes over and over about the lgbt and ohh how sensitive we are and how we 'make up' gender identities and sexualities. There is a fucking limit. That is what they call dark humor. Constantly making fun of someone, especially already disliked groups. I'm so sick of hearing those excuses and "snowflakes" and "get over it". SOrRy mr/ms/mx. i-have-no-personality so-i-have-to-be-edgy-in-order-for-people-to-like-me. Keep your god damned self away from everyone and get the fuck off the internet and find something to do with yourself instead of trying to make people feel bad because your own life is fucking trash. There is this word in case you haven't heard. It's called 'RESPECT' you degenerate lowlife.

**Author's Note:**

> butthurt comments will be deleted


End file.
